Free WiFi
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin and Edd meet in college and bond over Trig and free WiFi. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.
They met in Trigonometry 300. Edd was taking the class to fulfill one of his many math requirements for his Bachelor's in Chemistry degree. Kevin was there because….he was _bored_. The International Business Marketing major needed a filler class because the entire business school was in shambles after the dean took a Dr ordered sabbatical that required strict bed rest to keep her already high risk pregnancy in check. A good number of the professors left and those that stayed were only teaching the basic classes that Kevin had already taken.

Their professor linked the two person study groups by last name. A name at the bottom of the list would be paired with the corresponding name at the top. So color Eddward Vincent surprised to see the school's top QB Kevin Barr in a junior level math course when he didn't have to be.

And he was even more impressed that despite his laid back attitude about the whole class, Kevin did his part to stay on top of his part for their group work and help Edd out if he looked like he needed it.

They would typically study in Edd's room or at the library as it was easier for Kevin to shower and change after practice, grab a snack at the student union and meet up with Edd than it was to meet Edd at his place off campus. Plus, the campus had free, secured WiFi for students, faculty and staff. It was fast and saved his data plan, so Kevin was super keen on keeping their study sessions on campus.

But Edd worked _off_ campus at a second hand bookstore. So, study sessions at Kevin's apartment, while few and far between, did occasionally happen. But by the end of the semester, they sequestered themselves in the library at Edd's insistence. Between work and school, he knew that if he went home to study, he'd _crash_ and he literally couldn't afford to do that as his grants were minimal and his college fund only went so far. So each class had to be passed _the first time_.

Kevin didn't mind. The library had the best WiFi connection in town. And he had really started to fall for the adorable look on Edd's face whenever he made him take a study break and watch _cat videos_ and _epic fails_. The week before finals, though, Kevin's apartment complex sent out a notice that said that they signed up for Google Fiber and they would be on the property to install the high speed internet in all the apartments at no cost to the residents before the end of finals. Kevin was _stoked._ Since the giant internet conglomerate had come to town, Kevin had done his research see what all the fuss was about. He decided that since he could only afford _free_ , he'd skip a couple of coffee dates with Nat and Nazz so he could save up the $10 to put down the deposit to get the network box that would hook his apartment up with free high speed internet.

To celebrate the end of the school year, he suggested that Edd come over for some Netflix and pizza.

"No cat videos?," the genius asked with a mischievous pout.

"Beat the grade on my final and we'll talk," Kevin smirked back.

"Deal!"

Edd not only beat Kevin's grade, he busted the curve for the entire class. When he came over to Kevin's on the agreed upon night, he was impressed that the _slacker jock_ had a pretty tidy place considering his attitude about most anything in _life_ as far as Edd could tell. And he was even more impressed by Kevin's internet set up. He asked as many questions about it as he could think of as he was moving off campus that weekend and his new complex had the high speed internet service as well.

"It's pretty neat," Kevin said as he fiddled with his phone from his spot on the couch and scrolled through his YouTube cat video playlist so he could pay up on his end of their deal. "I got the Chromecast stick myself because it's cheaper than the other streaming sticks out there. But my parents let me use their Netflix and Hulu accounts and I got a ton of apps on my tablet and my phone that let me stream stuff for free. I can give you the WiFi password so you can see how it works on your phone yourself, if you want?"

Edd just blushed as he wiggled in his spot on the LazyBoy and he shook his head.

"No, that's OK. I was just really wanting to spend some time with you."

Kevin's eyes went wide. Only his smile was wider, but he was pretty sure his cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Well, come over here and sit by me and I'll tell you all about _me,_ just as long as you tell me all about _you_ , too."

"I _think_ I can do that," he grinned as he went to sit next to Kevin on the couch.

It's been three years and Edd never got Kevin's WiFi password. But he got to know _a lot_ about Kevin. Enough to fill a book, even. But he only put a few of his favorite things in the vows that he wrote to him on their wedding day. That night, in their honeymoon suite, Kevin read them for himself after Edd had gone to sleep. And each line spelled out something so sweet that when Kevin added it with the required numbers needed to make it a viable password, he made it the password to the WiFi in their new home. And Edd was always eager to give it to anyone who came to visit.

 _I5Love18You13_


End file.
